telling it like it was forced to be
by eletrix-haircut
Summary: once magneto exposed mutants amoung humans things have been tough and even though the government isn't after them dosen't mean anti munats thought will just disappear. especially when the biggest mutant bigot is the senator of bayville... take that irony.
1. project vigilance

**A/N:** hey guys its eletrix hope you like the story this is my first x-men story ever so

please be kind!!!

let the story commence with-

project: vigilance

* * *

robert kelly was bayville's senator, and as he walked down an narrow hallway towards his newest investment of the tax payer's money he smiled at the thiught of the dream of a better world becoming reality. you see former principle robert kelly was a visonary. he dreamed of a world with No bullies,authoritarians,narcissists,con men,sociopaths,rapists,pedophiles,kings,organized secretive religion,domination,secret games between nations,no abusers,no drug alchohol abusers and above all no mutants. mutants were weeds in the garden on life and to have a perfect life he was self appointed to be the gardener.

anyone in there right mind could tell senator kelly was warped.

however that did not stop dr. emannual smit from creating the most deadly mutant hunters ever to be born into the war agaisnt mutants. mutant tracking cyborg's with human dna infused into the hardware they call a body no soul, no feelings except for hated and sadism, just the looks of flesh, the a ruthlesness that would make even the worse of villians cringe. they would never eat, they would never sleep they would never stop except for when they would have finally caught their quary. and un beknown to the x-men and the brotherhood

project vigilance was in effect.

**electrix:** short i know but things will get longer the next two chapter aren't crucial just a new charater and bio

feel free to skip =P


	2. serendipity

Name: serendipity(seren, or dips) lapin

Alias: ondine

Age: 16

Sex: (no im good thanks lol) female

Height: 5'6"

Weight: slender??

Hair: dark brown with an ice blue streak down the right side. is about 10 inches long with straight fringe just above her eyes.

Eyes: light brown

skin: light brown

Power: she has the power to manipulate water. she can't manipulate water she isn't near but she can't manipulate water inside others like bodily fluids if shes desperate and plants scince they are like 85% water. she can also heal others however she takes on their pain.

Personality: She frequently gets into trouble, bullies other kids at school, and shows blatant lack of regard for rules, she is very sarcastic and has a neglectful mother. she is fascinated by fashion and seems not to be able to fudge the truth which gets her into trouble and makes kitty get her out. she likes to bother the brotherhood " just for the fun of it" and is usually seen with them she lives with her awful mother but only if she trains with the x-men to control her powers. she often asks to stay places her mom isn't for various reasons e.g. : "hey my mom got a new set of bras and panties and she usually wears them around the house to get them comfy can i stay the night?" she's not afriad to be crude and makes snarky comments at lance, toad, and pietro's expense, [out of the brotherhood members she is friends with wanda ]. However, she is also lighthearted and funny, and capable of coming through for her friends when needed. she also dosen't use the door to get into the brotherhood she usually climbs through windows because they usually try to lock her out...well lance does anyway.

Strengths: loyal, sneaky, bluntly honest, ability to disract poeple ^_^

Weakness: abrubt boredom,

History: she has lived with her mother ever scince her father moved to morrocco and she ddin't want to stay with her terrible sister and her father was begining to be very uncomfortable around her. so the day they were suposed to move she hitchhiked to bayville from washington.

Habits: eats when shes bored, verbally voices when shes bored, cannot filter her thoughts, wakes up at 4 because of her internal clock.

Likes: food, sewing, drawing, art, dancing like an idiot, she likes to skip

Dislikes: dinosuars, clowns, whales

Additional Information: even though she joke alot she is a really feirce fighter. her dislikes are also her fears. shes not afriad to pout to get her way (ecspecially with quicksilver). she usually enjoys peoples discomfort, and she makes jokes and is blinded by curiousity. she's not quite sure if her mother knows shes a mutant even though she's used her powers in front of her dozens of times. refers to pietro as her blue eyed boy toy, lance as tumbles, wanda as hottness she sometimes greets them as such.

even though she seems like the worst possible person to go to for advice, she gives really good insight into their personal situations.


	3. the hitchiker

hey guys new chapter about serendipity called:

**the hitchhiker**

* * *

serendipity lapin walked down the hall to her room when she passed her fathers room she saw he was packing and pushed the door fully open.

"whats going on?" she asked

her father looked up from his packing nervously

" oh seren do you know that moraccanresturant you like? the one with the kuskus you like?"

" yeah.....are we eating there tonight?"

" well no...im moving to morocco!" he said with obvious fake happiness, his attempt to make her laugh failed miresebly.

" we're moving? why?"

"well not we seren I and its because i thought it would be nice if you went to live with you sister for a while"

'i know what that means' thought seren 'time to pass on the mutant freak for a while

" anyway seren my plane tickets are for tommorow so your sister will be here in the morning"

'i doubt that' she thought

" dad why don't i get packed and we talk about me living with that thing i call a sister okay?"

"alright honey but just know that when you wake up in the morning i'll be getting ready to leave."

" no problem" said seren

'cause when you get up in the morning ill be loooong gone'

* * *

serens pov

i took only 40.00 dollars with me as i started down the road it was about 6 in the morning and my father was already gone

i walked doen the dusty road and as soon as i saw a car comming i stuck out my thumb. it was a minivan i knew they would pick me up though. i mean what person who drives a mini van would pick up a person in dark was skinny jeans and a large dark blue sweater that goes down to my knees. that would be a stupid family

" hi there stranger need a ride?" said the happy go lucky father figure.

such a stupid family

" yeah i do thank you"

"where you headed stranger"

i looked at the window then at my hands i had no clue where i was going. i looked under the chair and found a newspaper titled "the mutant mence"

i smiled as i replied

"im going to bayville"

* * *

A/N: i know it sucks but trust me it gets better.....hopefully...maybe.....kinda

we'll both find okay!

anyway i want to accept 1 extra x-men charater suggestions and oc's are welcome


End file.
